Christmas at Chateau Schnee
by Anuabyss
Summary: Secret Santa gone horribly (yet oddly satisfying) wrong. A slice of life meets horror. I call it a slice of horror. That right, I just invented a genre.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The First Arrival

Ding-dong the doorbell rang. Weiss looked at her scroll. It read 7:00 P.M. Clicking on her security camera app, she viewed the person standing in front of her family's chateau. A red hair girl holding two packages looked towards the camera and smiled warmly. I can always count on Pyrrha to arrive exactly on time the heiress thought. She walked to the front lobby and opened its massive door.

"Hey Pyrrha " Weiss said. "So glad you could make it!"

"Merry Christmas " said Pyrrha as she stepped inside and out of the cold. "Thanks for hosting our Secret Santa"

"Oh it's no big deal," replied Weiss. "My family never uses this Cabin anyways." "Dad always works through Christmas and Winter spends the holidays with her boyfriend's family".

"That's a shame, this is such a lovely estate," replied Pyrrha as she looked around.

The Chateau's lobby had a high top celling with two spiral staircases leading up to the second floor. Suspended in between the spiral staircases was a gorgeous chandelier. While Pyrrha continued to take in her surroundings, Weiss suspiciously eyed the two packages she was holding.

"Did you get someone an extra present!" said an accusing Weiss.

No… I just brought some desert," replied Pyrrha while she scratched the back of her head." "I hope you like cheese cake!"

""Pyrrha!" said an irritated Weiss as she put one hand on hip. "I. told. you. not. to. bring. anything!" "I got catering for a reason."

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said apologetically. "My mother insisted." "She said a good guest always gets something for the host."

Weiss let out a sigh. "It's fine, I'll go find a place for this on the table" She motioned to the right. "You can put the secret Santa gift under the tree in living room"

Pyrrha walked into the living room and past a lit fireplace. Nested in the corner of the room was a stunning Christmas tree. Magnificent thought Pyrrha. It appears that these decorations are made out of rare gems. She grabbed one of the tree branches. Amazing, I've never seen winter tinsel look so authentic. She placed her gift under the tree and walked around the room.

Pyrrha stopped in front of the fireplace to examine an old painting of the Schnee family. That's strange thought Pyrrha. I always pictured little Weiss as a grumpy kid however; she is the only one that looks happy in that portrait. Winter looks really uncomfortable. The women on her left must be her mother. I wonder why Weiss has never mentioned her before. She glanced at a stern looking man in the portrait. By the looks of it, Weiss gets her scowl from her dad. Just looking at him gives me chills. Pyrrha shivered and suddenly had the urge to look behind her towards the room's entrance.

She looked at the entrance and then doubled back. For a second, Pyrrha thought she saw red eyes. My eyes are probably just sore from being outside in the cold too long she thought. Her eyes made their way back to the mantle. She touched one of the stockings hanging from the mantle and a thin cloud of dust 'poofed' out. It seems like these Christmas stockings haven't been used in awhile she thought. Poor Weiss, I don't think she's had a real Christmas in a long time. I wonder if there is anything in these stockings. Pyrrha hand reached in and felt something hard and sticky. While her hand was stuffed in the stocking, someone began to caress her red hair and breathe gently on her neck. Pyrrha screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surrounded by Dunces

Weiss walked in between the two spiral staircases and entered the dinning room on the left. As instructed, the caterers had already set the table and left to retrieve the special dessert from their bakery. Looking at the long table, she thought this was the most random Christmas dinner she had ever seen. The main course included chocolate strawberries and cookies for Ruby, pancakes for Ren and Nora, deep friend chicken for Yang, Salmon for Blake, poutine for Pyrrha, mac n cheece for Jaune, chicken tandoori for Emerald, medium rare stake for Mercury and of course the finest 12 oz lobster tail for herself. She had no idea what Penny ate. Luckily Penny said she would bring her own dinner.

While fixing the doilies on the table, Weiss noticed some of the candles flicker. The Ice Queen got chills. Where is this draft coming from she thought. Placing Pyrrha's cheesecake on the table she walked over to one of the windows in the room. Those caters are such dunces she thought. Who leaves a window open in the middle of winter. She moved to close the window and noticed something peculiar outside. In the distance, it looked like they were footprints in the snow. But with a fresh layer of snow falling it was hard to tell.

Buzz, buzz, buzz. Weiss's scroll vibrated. She pulled it out to see a new message from Yang.

* * *

><p><em>Yang: Hey ice queen. I'm goin 2 be a lil late. Hav 2 make a last min stop<em>

_Weiss: OMG your always late…_

_Yang: At least I sent a msg lettin u kno dis time :)_

_Weiss: I don't even know why am surprised. You know, I even told you to come earlier then everyone else because I KNEW you would show up late._

_Weiss: And what in the world is important enough to make you show up late to MY dinner party?_

_Yang: I hav 2 pik up some seasonin & festive alcohol_

_Weiss: The food has already been seasoned and I already have eggnog!_

_Yang: Oh Weiss. U can never have 2 much eggnog_

_Weiss: Your insufferable you know that?_

_Yang: Dun get ur combat skirt in a bunch :p. I'll be there soon_

_Weiss: When exactly is soon? Seriously. I want a time._

_Yang: Dun worry I'll be arriving wit plenty of THYME to spare. Amirite? LOL_

_Weiss: I don't even know why I try._

_Yang: I luv u too weissy. See ya soon!_

* * *

><p>"What a dunce!" said Weiss out loud to no in particular. She turned around to go fuss over the doilies again. All the candles were out. She heard girlish scream echo through the chateau. When did Jaune get here thought Weiss. She rushed to go see where the scream came from.<p> 


End file.
